instants
by furby chan
Summary: .... mmm .... drabbles grimm/ichi... para 30 vicios... shonen ai ligerito, ligerito... pero ahi ta ... ya lo advertí...
1. Escribir

Era una tarde lluviosa y lo único que le apetecía a Ichigo era quedarse en su cama, a Rukia y a Renji les importaba poco lo que el deseara, lo habían sacado de casa… prácticamente a rastras…

Tampoco les había importado su falta de ánimo a Rangiku y los demás que habían montado toda una juerga en el departamento de Orihime… que no esta de más mencionarlo, estaba encantada de tener como invitado a Kurosaki-kun…

Así que una tarde lluviosa, y casi a la fuerza Ichigo había experimentado su primera borrachera…

Regreso a casa apoyado en Renji que le susurraba estupideces en el oído, y el reía… en algún momento, si la memoria no lo traicionaba, incluso se habían abrazado declarando a viva voz lo mucho que se estimaban…

Después de eso no recordaba nada…

Por la mañana al despertar lo primero que apareció frente a su campo visual fue la mueca sardónica de Grimm y el marcador negro que tenia en la mano derecha…

Aun cuando su cabeza daba vueltas por la resaca y recordaba poco de lo acontecido la noche anterior, podía apreciar claramente el numero 6 que estaba escrito en todo su cuerpo…

* * *

_**a estoy emocionada con esto de mi primera tabala!!**_

_**pero wenu... he aqui lo primero que escribo d mi pareja predilecta de estos dias... (a ver si alguien mas se anima a hacer un fic en español de estos dos uu)**_

_**si han llegado hasta qui... les agradeceria un review... si queren...**_


	2. Nececidad

**Necesidad**

Dormir no era precisamente lo que Grimmjow había planeado hacer esa noche…

Pero ahí estaba… con el estúpido shinigami acurrucado en su pecho… de la forma en que probablemente lo habría hecho una mujer… roncando

En su cabeza una voz le ordenaba dejar a la estúpida fresa caer al suelo y así despertarle y darle una paliza… para luego tirárselo hasta que no pudiera pararse en 3 días… pero estaba ese sentimiento innombrable para el, que hacia un poco agradable el calor de Ichigo sobre su pecho.

Por supuesto esa noche cuando había aparecido sin invitación en la habitación tenia en mente una sesión de sexo salvaje… por que debía admitirlo pocas cosas disfrutaba tanto como tirarse al shinigami…

Con lo que no contaba era con que el idiota no estuviera en casa… de hecho tampoco esperaba verlo regresar en medio de la noche colgado de ese tipo…

Cuando finalmente su amante se digno a entrar en la habitación le había dirigido una sonrisa bobalicona mientras se había acercado trastabillando… y le había besado torpemente para luego susurrarle al oído cursilerías…

Grimmjow nunca dejaría que se enterara de lo mucho que sus cursilerías le afectaban… por que era obvio que el shinigami estaba ebrio y no recordaría nada al día siguiente… así que le beso dulcemente (o al menos como el pensaba debía serlo) y se acostó dispuesto dejarlo dormir… ya se cobraría con creces por la mañana…

Aun así esta noche lo único que necesitaba era su calor

Luego mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño vino la idea…

Un marcador negro y unos cuantos besos bastaron…

Cuando Ichigo despertó por la mañana con los estragos de la noche anterior, Grimm contemplaba satisfecho su obra… así la estúpida fresa no olvidaría a quien pertenecía…


	3. limite

-mierda-

Tan solo se escuchaba el choque de espadas y los rugidos de los contrincantes, a veces también podía escucharse a Ichigo maldecir a su oponente, todo formando el concierto de la batalla.

Al caer por enésima vez al suelo levantando una inmensa nube de polvo, pudo ver claramente la mueca burlona dibujada en la cara del 6° espada,

-acaso ya has alcanzado tu límite… shinigami-

-eso… es lo que tú quisieras-

A pesar del peso de zangetsu (que inexplicablemente a cada momento se hacia mas difícil de cargar) y el sudor que le escurría por la frente, tomo aire y volvió a la carga…

Luego sin recordar bien el como, la boca de Grimmjow estaba sobre la suya… y todo lo demás se había ido al demonio…

En sus batallas cotidianas nunca había un claro ganador, el choque de espadas terminaba en choque de labios…

El primero fue justificado como un accidente en la trayectoria de caída… los subsecuentes ya no necesitaron pretexto…


	4. Obsesión

Obsesión

Había comenzado como una táctica de guerra… para vencer a tu enemigo primero debes conocerle… y por ello comenzó a vigilar al shinigami.

Así, la primera vez que apareció en el pueblo de Karakura con ese propósito escondió su reiatsu y busco su presa, dispuso su puesto en un tejado cercano a la casa del adolecente desde donde se podía observar el interior de la habitación, dentro Ichigo discutía con un ridículo peluche parlante…

Sin proponérselo las visitas que habían empezado siendo esporádicas se habían vuelto diarias…

A veces la veía a ella entrando intempestivamente, peleaba un discutía un poco con el pelinaranja y salían por la ventana…

Otras veces la pequeña habitación parecía invadida por una multitud … y había otras ocasiones en que la luz estaba apagada… al principio para Grimmjow la luz apagada significaba la señal para regresar a Hueco mundo… luego con el pasar de los días se encontraba esperando hasta que la luz se apagara y entonces se acercaba y le observaba dormir…

Luego eso no le era suficiente…

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta… que sus rondas de vigilancia ya no lo eran… su presa se había convertido en todo lo que deseaba… todo lo que esperaba…

se había convertido en su obsesión.


	5. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

-Esto es para ti- había dicho Ichigo sin ningún tipo de ceremonia al entregarle una cajita de color azul…

Confundido abrió el paquete encontrando en su interior una barra de chocolate…

-¿y esto?- pregunto con una ceja alzada

El shinigami enrojeció violentamente mientras tartamudeaba la respuesta…

-es día de san Valentín se supone que debes darle chocolate a las personas importantes para ti- omito la parte en que solo las chicas lo hacían…y también la parte en que debía dárselo al chico que le gustaba, por que no quería que el arrancar se burlara mas de lo necesario…

-¿que no es algo que solo hacen las chicas?, sabia que eras una nena… -

Ichigo se pateo mentalmente…

_¡Maldita sea!_

Estúpido día de San Valentín…

Mas estúpido el por siquiera haber pensado en el estúpido gato…

Y sin embargo la boca de Grimm manchada del dulce y su beso sabor a chocolate lo habían hecho merecer la pena…


	6. Leer

**Leer**

-¡oi Ichi!-

Enfrascado como estaba en la lectura, Ichigo ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza… de hecho le estaba ignorando olímpicamente…

-¡¡Idiota!!-

De nuevo el arrancar demandaba atención y el shinigami aun se la negaba…

Fue hasta que Grimm comenzó a besarle el cuello y acariciarle que finalmente le había dedicado un poco de atención, aunque no precisamente la deseada…

-estoy intentando leer… ¡desaparece!-

Lo siguiente que Ichigo sintió fue el frio acero de pantera contra su cuello

-olvidas, que estas tan solo para mi placer- siseo el espada

Ichigo sin inmutarse (y sin alzar la vista) alejo con una mano la zampaktou…

Finalmente Grimm le arrebato el libro y le beso con fuerza, mientras comenzaba desnudarle presuroso…

Cuando se separaron ambos sin aliento… Ichigo tenía una sonrisa socarrona

-¿acaso estas celoso de un libro?-

La pregunta no hizo más que detonar la rabia del espada…

Esa noche Ichigo se pregunto si seria buena idea leer mas seguido en presencia Grimm.


	7. Mordaza

**Mordaza**

Y que si quería gritar que estaba enamorado?

Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto gritar..

Era una persona y no había ninguna maldad en ser feliz…

Luego un golpe de cordura…

¡¡Por dios el tipo casi había asesinado a Rukia!!... sabia que debía matarlo… ya no hablemos del detalle gay de las cosas…

Entonces la… culpa… lo que sentía, estaba mal…

Deprimido se acostaba en su cama mientras las horas pasaban y no hacia mas que recriminarse sus actos, resuelto a mandar al diablo al espada, la próxima vez que apareciera en su alcoba, pelearía con el hasta matarlo…

Así lo había encontrado Grimm, mirando al techo con lo ojos perdidos en el infinito…

Se acerco lenta y silenciosamente y le beso despacio (cosa que había aprendido… era agradable también) y en los labios del shinigami sintió duda…

Esa noche, como otras muchas, habían hecho el amor en silencio, a escondidas…

Tal vez Ichigo nunca podría gritar que amaba a Grimm, nadie sabría lo que pasaba en la oscuridad de su habitación y muy seguramente no dejaría de sentirse culpable cada vez que su corazón explotaba de alegría al estar con él…

Estaba amordazado de tantas maneras… que finalmente se había resignado al silencio


	8. Porno

**Porno**

Cualquier adolecente normal ve porno al menos una vez antes de coinvertirse en adulto, generalmente el articulo en cuestión (ahora, hablamos de una película) es de un amigo que la ha comprado mintiendo sobre su edad o robándola de la colección de algún familiar (en este caso Asano había mentido…), y luego es mostrado a la comunidad con orgullo para asombro de los demás chicos (aunque considerando que sus son poco expresivos…).

Sin mucho animo había establecido el orden en que cada quien podría revisar el material… aunque nadie lo había pedido…

Ichigo resulto el ganador del primer turno…

Así que llego a casa y arrojo la caja de DVD sobre la mesa… en realidad no tenia el mas mínimo interés en ver porno… después de todo últimamente había acumulado tanta experiencia en el terreno del sexo que nada de lo que se pudiera filmar en una película podría serle ilustrativo… ya no digamos excitante… sin embargo ahí estaba la película, llamándolo… ¡que demonios!… la vería y luego podría estar tranquilo. Salió y verifico que no hubiera nadie en casa (no quería a su padre llorando frente al poster de su madre mientras le decía que su pequeño se estaba convirtiendo en hombre, mucho menos a Karin o Yuzu entrando en la habitación para descubrir que su hermano mayor era un pervertido, lo que de nuevo lo llevaría a su padre y el poster), luego cerró con llave la puerta de su cuarto (ninguna precaución es demasiada en estos casos) y se dispuso a ver…

Con lo que no contaba era con que sus hormonas perpetraran un golpe de estado mientras avanzaba la película, tampoco, que Grimm llegara… lo cual sea dicho de paso le cayó como anillo al dedo, por que, súbitamente, tenía la loca necesidad de intentar con su amante algunas cosas que había visto en la película… por lo que salto sobre el espada y no le permitió decir nada que no fueran cosas sucias hasta que ambos hubieron alcanzado al menos un orgasmo..

Mientras descansaban uno al lado del otro Grimm había puesto de nuevo la película… de la cual Ichigo nunca sabría el final (tampoco que le importara demasiado).

Cuando Asano le pregunto al día siguiente su opinión, sus mejillas se habían teñido ligeramente de rojo mientras lo golpeaba.


	9. Tabaco

**Tabaco**

Estaba sentado en el hueco de ventana… el humo se iba con el viento y la habitación estaba perfumada tenuemente de tabaco…

Al mirar hacia abajo había vislumbrado a lo lejos la inconfundible cabeza de su amante con una sonrisa bobalicona que nadie mas vería (y probablemente nunca admitiría) dio otra calada profunda al cigarro y permitió que el humo le llenara los pulmones…

En realidad no recordaba antes de ser hollow, pero esa tarde cuando había parecido en el mundo humano, el aire restaba impregnado con el aroma del tabaco y de repente tenía la necesidad de fumar… (¿Como demonios sabia lo que eso significaba?)…

Así que sin mucho pensarlo había, literalmente, robado una cajetilla y un encendedor…

Cuando el dueño de la habitación llego, le saludo la imagen de Grimm encaramado en la ventana con la vista perdida en el horizonte y en cigarro en la mano derecha…

No se molesto a pesar de que sabia que el humo alertaría su padre y probablemente los descubriera… tampoco pensó en preguntar como demonios había obtenido el cigarro…

Se acerco sin hacer ruido y lo beso despacio, saboreándole...

Cuando se separaron, en su boca estaba el sabor del tabaco…


	10. Violencia

**Violencia **

Sus labios eran violentos… exigentes…

El primer beso había sido meramente un choque furioso, eso labios marcaron un sendero que se perdía en su cuello, los besos degeneraron en la batalla por el control… que desde luego Grimm había ganado…

Sus manos eran violentas…

Subían, bajaban y sus uñas dejaban líneas ahí por donde sus manos pasaban, los dedos se enterraban en su cadera dejando marcas, que seguramente le seria difícil ocultar al día siguiente.

Luego cuando o poseyó, sus movimientos también era violentos… el dolor casi lo habia llevado al borde de la inconsciencia para después ir al paraíso…

Su orgasmo también había sido violento…

Ichigo nunca estaría seguro si Grimmjow lo había hecho masoquista o solo le había ayudado a descubrirlo.


	11. Amor

Amor

La primera vez fue durante una pelea, ambos heridos y sangrante, Ichigo se había resistido en un principio… los 2 adolorodidos, en la práctica había sido una violación…

La segunda vez Grimmjow sabia que no debía haber una tercera (tampoco esperaba que se diera la oportunidad)

La tercera se pateo mentalmente por haber caído de nuevo en la tentación

La cuarta Ichigo se había abrazado a el gimiendo su nombre (con esa maldita voz sensual que tiene) y ya alcanzo a formarse el propósito de no regresar…

La quinta, fue la primera vez que apareció en medio de su habitación… había estado pensando en el y llego a la conclusión de que una buena sesión de sexo salvaje le ayudaría a sacar al ideas raras de su cabeza

La sexta tuvo una epifanía justo después del orgasmo… el shinigami había pronunciado 2 palabras que deberían carecer de significado…

Sin embargo antes de que la coherencia hiciera acto de presencia la respuesta se había formado en su cabeza…

_Yo también idiota_


	12. Vergüenza

Vergüenza

Después del sexo (por que el termino hacer el amor es para afeminados) mientras recuperaban el aliento Grimm solía levantarse y comenzar a vestirse… Ichigo se sonrojaría (a pesar de haberlo visto así mil veces)… lo cual terminaría en el un segundo round… luego cuando estuviera dormido Grimm se iría en medio de la noche.

En realidad, al shinigami nunca se le habría ocurrido pedirle que se quedara…(podía imaginar varios escenarios en los que eran descubiertos y ninguno le agradaba).

Tampoco esperaba que se despidiera… después de todo su relación tan solo estaba basada en el sexo…

Lo que había hecho una diferencia esa noche.. Eran las 2 palabras que sin querer escaparon de su boca con la fuerza del orgasmo…

Al borde del sueño se maldijo por ser tan idiota… y se pregunto cuando demonios se había vuelto tan débil…

Luego en las brumas del sueño pudo sentir una mano que lo acariciaba y una boca que invadía la suya…

A la luz mortecina del alba, el cuerpo de Grimm se le antojaba etéreo y no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido cuando empezó a mover sus caderas…

La sesión de sexo matutina quedaría grabada en su memoria como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida…

Las lagrimas de emoción que su padre derramaba y su perorata sobre el despertar sexual de su primogénito, el sonrojo y la mirada tímida de Yuzu… y la mirada acida de Karin que lo saludaron cuando finalmente bajo a desayunar…

Encabezarían sin duda alguna su lista de eventos vergonzosos.


	13. Mentira

**Mentira**

Ichigo había tardado en decirles a sus amigos que estaba liado con alguien (_después de tener a Renji y a Rukia sobre sus espaldas, a Asano haciendo comentarios estúpidos y escuchando ironías de Tasuki)._

Desde luego después de semejante revelación venían las preguntas de cortesía _(un interrogatorio digno del FBI)_ por parte de sus amigos.

La relación había comenzado de forma inesperada (_tan inesperada como el hecho de que Grimm le había caído encima y prácticamente lo había violad_o), luego al descubrir lo mucho que tenían en común _(la sed de pelea)_ habían entablado una hermosa amistad _(básicamente se machacaban a palos… se gritaban mientras recobraban el aliento para luego volver a machacarse a palos)._ Y se habían enamorado _(el sexo era increíble)._

Por supuesto que no era nadie que ellos conocieran (_en especial Rukia),_ y bueno tal vez presentaría a la persona en cuestión (_por que nunca se ha mencionado el genero)_ en invierno _(oh claro! Tendrían una reunión social antes de la batalla)._

Ichigo podía escuchar las carcajadas de Hichigo ante tantas mentiras… y era probable que sus amigos notaran en la historia algunas fallas _(¿solo algunas?)…_

Pero nadie se atrevería a cuestionar nada más… pues había una sola cosa verdadera en el atropellado discurso…

La sonrisa en el usualmente malhumorado rostro de Ichigo


	14. Disfraz

Disfraz

El calvario de Ichigo comenzó la tarde en que Orihime lo invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños continuo cuando vio el extraño brillo creativo (que a fuerza de convivir, había aprendido a reconocer) en los ojos de Ishida, luego Renji se había incluyo en la ecuación con unas raramente entusiasmadas Tasuki y Rukia…

¿Por qué una inocente fiesta de cumpleaños era un calvario?... bueno eso es fácil de decir… Orihime había decidió que fuera una fiesta de disfraces…

Así que por espacio de una semana, no se hablo de nada mas que del atuendo que cada uno usaría… se hablo de telas y temas, e Ishida cargaba para todos lados una cinta métrica y su estuche de costura (a duras penas se podía creer que no fuera gay)… la realidad de la calamidad comenzó, cuando Ichigo perdió el derecho a opinar sobre su propio disfraz… y se decidió dejar en manos del modisto experto los detalles… que serian un secreto para el hasta que estuviera listo.

Por las tardes, trataba de sonsacarle al maldito Quincy alguna pista, por las noches Grimm se desternillaba de risa mientras le contaba sus cuitas… antes de ser desalojado de la habitación, casi siempre con el filo de zangetsu peligrosamente cerca de su cuello, (hecho que no aminoraba en nada las carcajadas).

Finalmente la noche anterior a la fiesta, Ichigo había llegado a casa con una caja que contenía el infame atuendo (que hasta ese momento era un enigma para el)… temiendo lo peor fue a su habitación (arrastrado por Rukia) y se dispuso a probárselo.

Se asusto al ver la cantidad de tela roja que había en la caja… y un poco mas al sacar una camisola con botones en forma de fresa en un nada masculino color rosa.

Maldijo a Ishida y todo el clan Quincy hasta sus mas remotos antepasados (muy en el fondo agradeciendo que no fuera algo mas ridículo, como una botarga por ejemplo) y bajó (de nuevo arrastrado por Rukia), para recibir la opinión de su familia…

Sobra describir los grititos de emoción de Yuzu, la sonrisa (un tanto sardónica) en el rostro de Karin, la franca y burlona carcajada de Rukia y la escena que había montado su padre, al recitar alguno de sus discursos sin sentido.

Cuando finalmente subió a su habitación, Grimm lo esperaba como siempre encaramado en al ventana, entro sin encender la luz, los ojos felino sin perder detalle, sintió Grimm acercarse y besarle hambriento acariciando sobre la tela todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban… luego siguió un sendero de besos que se perdió en su cuello y llego a su oído, donde le sintió murmurar con voz ronca -… ¿fresa?...- antes de que pudiera replicar algo (o que siquiera pensara en replicar) la boca del espada estaba de nuevo robándole el aliento… en realidad.. no pudo articular nada mas que gemidos el resto de la noche…

Tal vez no era un disfraz tan malo… De hecho tal vez volvería a usarlo…

Sobre la fiesta…

Bueno la fiesta también había sido divertida.


	15. Deseo

**Deseo**

Lo que Grimmjow deseaba lo obtenía…

Así que si el deseaba la vida del shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo… la tendría

En su mente las fantasías de como destrozaría el cuerpo del muchacho habían pasado a ser imágenes de otra naturaleza…

Esa noche al observarle luchar, sus movimientos agiles y sus ojos brillantes, le había deseado mas que nunca…

Sin pensarlo demasiado le había caído encima mientras se las arreglaba para invadir su boca…

Ichigo que se resistía… claro que si… y entre mas resistencia ponía el mas lo deseaba…

Luego se rindió… ya no intentaba soltarse si no mas bien retenerlo…

Grimmjow pensó que con poseerlo una vez podría sacarse al idiota shinigami de la cabeza…

No contaba con la mirada de deseo que el algún momento Ichigo le había dedicado… mucho menos con volverse adicto a ella


	16. Sumisión

**Sumisión **

El no era de los q se rendían fácilmente…

Por su cabeza nunca pasaban frases como, no puedo, o no es posible… tampoco era débil…

No se le daba muy bien la obediencia… las reglas no lo ataban…

Luego, llego él…

Como una llamarada… quemándolo hasta las entrañas…

Y se perdió en el azul…

A veces ya no sabia donde terminaba Ichigo y donde comenzaba Grimmjow … por que en lo mas profundo de si los 2 era uno…

Sin quererlo, le obedecía, le seguía, le admiraba…

Estaba completamente sometido…


	17. Quebrar

**Quebrar**

En algunos casos si las cosas no se le decían a Ichigo de frente simple y sencillamente no las notaba…

Así que el ignoraba (puede que apropósito…) que la pequeña Inoue estaba enamorada de el... probablemente, ocupado en derrotar al 6° espada para regresar todos juntos a casa lo mas pronto posible… por que (y lo entendía) para él ella era preciosa… pero no de la manera que Orihime deseaba

Desde luego Ichigo ni siquiera tenia en este momento un solo pensamiento para ella… mientras luchaba con Grimm, controlaba ( y a duras penas) las ganas que tenia de matarlo o abrazarlo aunque su furia asesina podría desquitarla con el hijo de & Ulquiorra cuando Inoue estuviera segura en Karakura (tal vez podría pedirle a Toshiro que se quedara con ella) … abrazarle por que… bueno no necesitaba muchas razones para abrazarlo, después de todo era su amante (lo había sido… seria…?) y poco le importaba que después le dijera en cara que era un marica (por que en estricto sentido… lo era y Grimm también).

Mientras Orihime lo sanaba, había notado esa mirada en los ojos del espada, la forma en que veía a Ichigo no tenia nada que ver con ser enemigos tampoco pudo ignorar la del shinigami cuando habían cruzado espadas…

No era tonta… sabia que ya no tenia ninguna oportunidad…

Mientras ellos luchaba y la pequeña Nell le recriminaba su poca fe en el shinigami, ella solo podía escuchar los trozos de su corazón

Que sin quererlo Ichigo había quebrado


	18. Calor

**Calor**

_Cuando la energía cambia como resultado de una diferencia de temperaturas, decimos que ha habido un flujo de calor._

Cuando llegaba al pueblo de Karakura, al salir de la Garganta, en primer lugar el aire helado le golpeaba y generalmente, antes de entrar por la ventana de la habitación estaba aterido de frió (nunca se quejaría de ello… o se abrigaría… eso era para debiluchos).

Así que cuando se acercaba al pelinaranja, sus manos estaban heladas… en contraste el cuerpo del shinigami solía estar cálido (y esa era una de las muchas cosas que lo enloquecían).

Beso a beso, caricia a caricia, Ichigo le transmitía su calor…

Finalmente cuando descansaban uno al lado del otro, buscando el aliento perdido, la temperatura en ambos era la misma.

Y aunque nunca lo admitiría (al menos no en voz alta)… Grimm sabía que no sólo su cuerpo se calentaba…


	19. Dolor

**Dolor**

Renji sabía que Ichigo era alguien con quien se podía contar, además de impulsivo, estúpido y cabezota… pero el más leal y noble de los amigos.

Rukia a su vez sabia que a pesar de todo el poder latente en él, de hacerse cada vez más fuerte, de todo el entrenamiento y su condición de vizard; el shinigami sustituto poseía una debilidad aún más grande: su corazón.

Todo esto no era un secreto para Chad, Ishida y Orihime (aún menos para ella), quienes le apoyarían aun si se le ocurría ir al mismísimo infierno (porque la verdad Ichigo era fuerte, sin embargo necesitaba quien le pusiera limites a su impulsividad).

Ichigo era una constante, que sin proponérselo estaba presente de una manera u otra en la vida de todos ellos y se había vuelto tan importante en el corazón de cada uno de sus amigos, como ellos lo eran para él.

En palabras no dichas había una promesa de cuidarse los unos a los otros, en todos los sentidos posibles…

Pero Ichigo siempre iba un poco mas allá, así era él.

Y en realidad nadie se había dado cuenta del cambio hasta ese momento…

Cuando Byakuya terminaba con Grimmjow, el que había causado tanto dolor (directa o indirectamente) al atacar a Rukia, tan sólo por el hecho de ser un Espada.

De repente el brillo del filo de zangetsu se había situado en contra del capitán, era Ichigo con una mirada extraña... que no cambiaría ni siquiera con la visión del desencajado rostro de Kuchiki que se defendió del ataque

Aquéllo representó una escena extraña….

En la cual ninguno recordaría en qué momento habían detenido Renji y Uryuu a su compañero de batallas, pero en su memoria quedaría grabado el alarido que lanzó el pelinaranja cuando vio caer sin vida al _enemigo_.

Luego, al mismo tiempo que Renji se desahogaba con las paredes de la prisión… en voz apagada Ichigo les pedía disculpas que se diluían entre los sollozos de Orihime o en silencios que se prolongaban a ratos eternos, mientras la historia tras los anteriores sucesos se revelaba…


	20. Ego

**Ego**

La sangre goteaba y salpicaba sus pies, jadeaba, y por momentos la visión se le nublaba, pero aún así había un destello desquiciado en ella…

Pocas veces encontraba oponentes tan entretenidos (Ichigo aparte, desde luego) … sabia que sus heridas eran graves, en realidad no le importaba mucho, en cuanto terminara con ese afeminado tendría tiempo de sobra para recuperarse… porque contra ese idiota, no tenia duda, él ganaría.

O eso pensaba hasta que los estúpidos pétalos de cerezo lo envolvieron… ¡maldición! …

Se sintió caer… bah una caidita de nada… en cuanto se levantara ya le enseñaría a ese idiota como pelean los hombres… sólo necesitaba un minuto para recuperar el aliento...

Y entonces… el idiota de Ichigo se había atravesado para recibir el siguiente ataque (¿qué no estaba ocupado con Ulquiorra?)… ¡Pero qué carajos tenia en la cabeza esa mocosa!... ¡Él no era ninguna damisela en apuros!, ¡no necesitaba que el estúpido lo protegiera! (de nuevo)...

Desquiciado de furia y con el orgullo herido se levantó y lanzó un zero en dirección del entrometido (¡a ver si así aprende a no meter su narices donde no lo llaman!), lo lanzó fuera de su camino y se dispusó a liberar a pantera (¿todavía tengo fuerza para hacer eso?) y recuperar su dignidad… que en ese momento sentía perdida…

Sabía perfectamente que, como estaban las cosas, tenia muy pocas probabilidades de vencer… pero el 6° espada Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques no perdería contra un afeminado cuya zanpaktou tuviera nombre de flores...


	21. Infierno

**Infierno**

El hecho era simple…

Era un traidor en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Se había liado con el enemigo… lo metió en su cama…y luego en plena batalla cambió de bando, al levantar su espada en contra de sus compañeros (aunque en realidad lo único que intentaba era proteger, al de por si, maltrecho Grimm).

Pensaba en ello en su fría celda, sitio donde había sido confinado antes del juicio (el que, en su opinión, no tenia razón de ser pues de antemano sabia el veredicto y la sentencia).

Aún en su confinamiento podía escuchar los reproches de Renji y a veces uno que otro golpe furibundo contra la puerta… sentía el reiatsu de Rukia, y sentía que el silencio lo ensordecía… y además había visto las lágrimas confusas de Inoue cuando lo encerraron…

Las oleadas de culpa lo golpeaban intermitentemente, luego recordaba la mirada de Grimm antes de dejarse morir (porque no encontraba otra manera de describir su muerte) y la furia lo cegaba… de repente se sentía con las ganas de destruir todo el Sereitei , quemarlo hasta sus mismísimos cimientos… además _podría asesinar a Byakuya_… Hichigo se encargaría muy bien de ello…

Al final, el hastío se sobreponía a todo lo demás…

En el momento que había permitido que Grimm se metiera en su cama, en _su vida_… sabia que le vendía su alma al diablo…

Ahora pasaba la factura… y lo requería en el infierno…

Sabía que el precio por el tiempo robado era muy alto.

Y aún así no se arrepentía de nada.


	22. labios

**Labios**

Al observarle hablar notaba la carnosidad de esos rojizos labios...

Formaban perfectas muecas de suficiencia y esos mismos labios eran capaces de sonreír levemente, con una curvatura casi imperceptible.

Vertían sarcasmo, cinismo e improperios a partes iguales; también a veces, dejaban escapar un _te amo furtivo…_

Su gusto era diverso, aunque único y desquiciantemente adictivo… podían tomar el sabor del momento o simplemente el sabor propio de Grimm.

Eran también, inexplicablemente suaves al tacto pero firmes en sus acciones… tenían además una habilidad prodigiosa para llevar al cielo.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Ichigo que era lo que más le gustaba de su amante, él contestaría sin duda: _Sus labios..._


	23. Medicina

**Medicina**

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Grimm levantando un frasquito con analgésicos que había estado reposando en la mesita de noche de Ichigo.

No hubo respuesta…

El Espada a punto de comenzar a lanzar insultos a diestra y siniestra, notó que el shinigami estaba ya: profundamente dormido; así que haciendo gala de todo su sentido felino se dispuso a investigar por su cuenta.

Revisó con curiosidad el frasquito color ámbar, leyó la etiqueta, aun cuando el nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar no pudo recordar exactamente donde lo había escuchado antes….

Cuando el primer encuentro con lo desconocido fue infructuoso se dispuso a la prueba sensorial, quitó la tapa y olió (mas bien olfateó) el aroma que despedía, el cual no era nada agradable.

Se aventuró a sacar un pequeño comprimido, este era liso y redondo y tal vez demasiado pequeño, lo tocó con la punta de la lengua y casi al instante lo arrojó lejos... si olía mal, el sabor era mil veces peor.

Aburrido de su exploración, finalmente despertó a Ichigo con una sacudida violenta que le hizo ganar un golpe y una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de su amante.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! — instigó Kurosaki con furia, el 6º se limitó a balancear el frasco frente a los ojos del adolescente y a formular nuevamente la pregunta inicial.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Aspirinas— fue la respuesta somnolienta.

Pero eso no resolvía la duda del arrancar…

—¡¡Idiota, eso ya lo leí yo mismo!!, ¿qué es?

—Medicina para el dolor

—¿Qué, la fresita necesita ayuda cuando le duele la cabeza?... ¡quejica!

Ichigo sintió que podría matar a su amante en ese momento… luego vino la idea…

Miró sugerente al peliazul y alzó una ceja.

—¿Realmente quieres saber por qué uso aspirinas, estúpido? — la voz del shinigami contenía cierto tinte siniestro.

—Ya te lo dije, eres un llorón, yo SÍ puedo aguantar cualquier tipo de dolor…

Antes que pudiera continuar burlándose, Ichigo le había caído encima y se mantuvo ahí el resto de la 

noche.

Por la mañana, mientras tomaba dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua juró nunca más preguntar sobre las cosas que encontrara sobre la mesa del shinigami...

Al mismo tiempo, Kurosaki canturreaba por lo bajo algo que terminaba con la frase: "… la curiosidad mato al gato…"


	24. Sueño

**Sueño**

Dormía profundamente… asa era una de las cosas que mas le intrigaban…

Estaba encaramado en su ventana y el idiota dormía… ¿Qué clase de tonto no notaba un intruso a esa distancia? Ya no digamos reiatsu…

El aire agito la cortina… y cuando se dio cuenta, su mano vagaba por el rostro tranquilo… la piel que tocaba se le antojaba infinitamente suave, (¿Qué no debería haber algunos moretones por aquí?)…

Entonces Ichigo se removió en la cama… y el espada se retiro confuso… ¿que demonios estaba haciendo?

Entonces, se sintió caer, y de repente estaba apretado contra el colcho dela cama del adolecente… ¿en que momento despertó?

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- siseó el shinigami, y el tibio aliento le golpeo el rostro…

Sin mucho esfuerzo cambio las posiciones y sin pensarlo demasiado ataco sus labios y sus manos se dedicaron a explorar el cuerpo esbelto… Ichigo gemía débilmente entre beso y beso, le acariciaba la nuca, mandándole pequeñas descargas que lo recorrían entero… sus labios probaron el cuello que se le ofrecía y un nuevo gemido, tal vez un poco mas fuerte, se libero…

Bajo hasta el abdomen plano y fue levantando la camiseta, depositando un besos ahí donde la piel tostada se exponía…

Nunca había estado tan excitado… el chico lo enloquecía…

Y entonces…

Sintió un dolor en las costillas que nada tenia que ver con lo que estaba haciendo… sus ojos se abrieron… y lo primero que registro fue el estúpido rostro de Ulquiorra… que le decía algo sobre Aizen… en su estoico gesto una pequeñísima, casi imperceptible variante… ¿que intentaba ser una sonrisa burlona?…

Mientras caminaban, Grimm trataba de recordar si había tenido sueños húmedos antes…


	25. Húmedo

**Húmedo**

El cuarto estaba lleno de vapor, el cual se condensaba en gotitas que resbalaban por las paredes y el espejo.

El sonido del agua al caer aunado a la sensación de cada gota recorriendo su cuerpo, le relajaba y le permitía a su mente viajar lejos…

Cerca de allí, en la habitación de Kurosaki, le esperaba un Grimm algo aburrido… cuando se hartó de esperar, salió con cuidado de la habitación dispuesto a traer al shinigami a rastras si era necesario.

Aunque al entrar al baño con la atmósfera caldeada, la silueta que se dibujaba en la cortina y la conciencia de que tras ella: el otro estaría desnudo e indefenso...

El Espada cambió de idea.

Sin hacer ruido y con prisa (porque la imagen mental había detonado su libido) se despojó de la ropa y entró en la ducha.

Ichigo dio un respingo cundo sintió unos labios en su cuello y manos acariciantes sobre su cuerpo; pese a la invasión de su intimidad el pelirananja movió la cabeza hacia atrás para exigir más atención...

Luego las manos traviesas habían viajado al sur de su anatomía… tanteando… provocando… mientras un gemido suave se escapaba y pasaba a formar parte del vapor.

Las manos se deslizaban con facilidad, los besos no tenían principio ni final y sentía el frío de la pared contra la que Grimm lo había acorralado, aquello le mandaba escalofríos por toda la espalda.

Y entonces la mente adolescente y calenturienta del shinigami, concluía que tener sexo en la regadera era deliciosamente húmedo.


	26. hablar

**Hablar**

Sus conversaciones en general se limitaba a:

a) Las palabras pre-sexo (¡quítate esa maldita camiseta!)

b) las palabras durante el sexo (¡estas tan jodidamente bueno!)

c) las palabras post sexo (¿repetimos?)

a veces hablaban un poco sobre su día (…el estúpido Aizen… la maldita enana…), o discutían (marica… ¡pelea!)

También había veces que el shinigami sentía la necesidad de poner en palabras algunas cosas… entonces, se planteaba sostener una conversación real con su amante, una que no estuviera compuesta de improperios o alusiones al sexo.

Y luego Grimm entraba por la ventana, y el adolecente de verdad intentaría hablar con el, pero su boca terminaba ocupada en actividades mas importantes (en opinión del espada).

Por que siendo sinceros, las palabras solo complican las cosas… y a veces las acciones son mas significativas… así que

Queriéndose como se querían ¿quien necesitaba hablar?


	27. fastidiar

**Fastidiar**

En realidad el descubrimiento había sido un accidente (como todos los descubrimientos importantes).

Había despertado en medio de la noche molesto por un ruido intermitente… apunto de salir de la cama dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que estuviera molestando a esas horas noto los brazos de su amante que lo mantenían apretado a el y entonces se dio cuenta que el rumor era emitido por Grimm.

¡¿Estaba ronroneando?!

Divertido levanto la mano acaricio un poco el cabello azul… el volumen del sonido aumento… y tuvo que contener sus carcajadas para no despertar al durmiente espada…

Por la mañana, entre besos y caricias… susurro suave en el oído ajeno…

— ¿Sabes lo sexy que eres cuando ronroneas?—

Un casi imperceptible sonrojo cubrió el rostro apuesto…

Sobra decir que el shinigami fue expulsado del lecho a golpes…

A pesar de los insultos, la pelea… y las amenazas de muerte… Ichigo no pudo dejar de reír… (Ni de burlarse, o de hacer comentarios sarcásticos… )

Para variar, era el quien podía fastidiar a Grimmjow.


	28. control

Control

Sabia que no era buena idea separarse de los demás… su promesa no los hacia inmortales, ni mas fuertes en la practica, y aun así necesitaba ese momento para seguir el débil rastro de reiatsu que había sentido desde el minuto que pisó hueco mundo… se reprendió mentalmente por correr tras un espejismo…

No por que quisiera ver a Grimm si no más bien para terminar la batalla que tenían pendiente… para derrotarlo finalmente… _(Y tal vez para tíratelo por ultima vez…?)_

Lo vio en medio del pasillo con su eterna mueca de superioridad… no tuvo q pensar mucho antes de usar el bankai y atacarle… después de todo, entre mas pronto derrotara al gato del demonio, mas pronto podría continuar (_y dejar de sentirte culpable… no aibou?)_

Invoco la mascara… y pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Hichigo…

_Yo se que no quieres matarlo aun…_

Jalo violentamente al espada y lo aprisiono contra la pared fría… después lo beso fieramente… solo se alejo un poco para succionar fuerte, lastimando, marcando, el cuello extrañamente expuesto… mientras sentía los golpes (un tanto inútiles) de su presa…

Grimmjow vio el punto dorado en un mar negro de sus ojos y supo que esta vez… la ultima vez… Ichigo tenia el control y lo dejaría disfrutarlo un poco, por que la próxima vez que se encontraran… el lo mataría


	29. dinero

Dinero

Se sintió estúpido cuando llego a casa y conto el dinero de sus ahorros… que no era mucho… se dispuso a juntar un poco mas antes de la fecha señalada con un masculino circulo en su calendario…

y cuando tuvo la suma… salió de su casa y se dirigió a la dulcería… que por cierto estaba llena de niñas gritando y peleando batallas aun más temibles que la que el había librado… aun así, consiguió su objetivo… y salió… no sin antes esconder el vergonzoso ´producto, que para ser chocolate había resultado ridículamente costoso… y comprar una cajita azul para entregarlo…


	30. venganza

El maldito niñato…

Era su estúpida culpa…

Ahora había perdido su honor…

Jodido Tousen…

Pero sobre todo….

Maldito shinigami que había comenzado con sus desgracias…

Pero el mocoso se las pagaría… cuando terminara con el iban a necesitar a un experto para reconocer los pocos restos que dejaría…

Aun con un solo brazo y una herida prácticamente abierta en el pecho podía vencer a ese debilucho que lo había distraído el tiempo suficiente para que el estúpido ciego tuviera un pretexto…

Bajo al ningen-kai, ahora que ya no era uno de los espada ya no podrían reclamarle que pasera a sus anchas, después de todo era prácticamente un desertor… (Que se jodan Aizen y sus mascotas)…

Era fácil sentir el reiatsu del crio… ¿Qué nadie le había enseñado a controlarlo? Menuda educación que se les daba a los shinigamis…

Lo encontró sentado en un columpio en mitad del parque con la mirada perdida… ¿acaso el niñito de mami estaba deprimido? Ya le daría él razones para sentirse patético.

En principio había pensado en matarle sin más aviso…

Pero no podría disfrutar su venganza haciéndolo rápido y limpio…. No … debía hacerle sentir miserable, tal como el se había sentido cuando Tousen quemo su brazo… debía doler… como la herida que había abierto en su pecho con su patética zampaktou…

–Bankai–

O con que después de todo el niño si había notado su presencia…

–Getsuga Tenshou–

¿Que ni siquiera iban a tener la conversación preliminar? Por el, perfecto…

–oi shinigami… cuando es el funeral de tu amiga… me gustaría asistir… tal vez pueda convencer a Ulquiorra de ir también– una mueca se dibujo en sus labios…

El chico estaba molesto… podía escucharlo rechinando los dientes….

–Quizás la próxima sea la otra… quizás la chica con grandes senos… podría follarmela antes de matarla…–  
Sin aviso se vio en al necesidad de sacar a pantera para bloquear un ataque particularmente fuerte…

–¿o es que acaso quieres que te folle a ti?– siseo triunfal… mientras se acercaba un poco mas aprovechando el choque de las espadas…

Con una patada envió al shinigami al suelo…

Lo mantuvo ahí sin mucha dificultad, probablemente aun no estaba completamente repuesto de su ultima pelea, y esa maldita mirada…

¿A que venia esa mirada? Por favor si el crio ya había perdido…

Todos sus sentidos gritaban VENGANZA… y se dedico a patearle las costilla… lo levanto por el cuello y sintió como el chico escupía… la sangre y al saliva resbalaron por su mejilla…

No hizo falta más…

Lo que ocurrió después se confundía en su mente, el olor de la sangre, los improperios medio gritos, medio jadeos, y el condenadamente estrecho interior del shinigami… su rendición en el último momento y el (¿sensual?) gemido que escapo de sus labios cuando alcanzo el clímax… (Por que la pequeña zorra se había venido).

Cuando lo arrojo una vez satisfecho su deseo (¿de venganza?) quedo como un muñeco de trapo… sin moverse… y pudo sentir débilmente el reiatsu del resto de la cuadrilla de idiotas… se carcajeo saboreando su victoria y abrió la puerta a su mundo.


End file.
